1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for diagnosing disease, such as cancer or bacterial infection. The invention relates to a method where an individual takes a high resolution photograph of a wound or diseased area of the body using a camera connected to an endoscope, or via an X-ray or MRI, sends the photograph to a computer where it is magnified and enhanced, and software in the computer then searches a database containing a library of diseases to find a match. Once a match has been found, the software can search a more specialized database pertaining to the disease that has been identified, and can send a diagnosis to a doctor or to an individual for treating the disease or infection. The entire process takes place in real time, so that the doctor can obtain the diagnosis during the procedure or while the patient is still in the office or hospital.
2. The Prior Art
Photographic databases of diseased cells and bacteria are in use today to help doctors and scientists diagnose illness and infection. In most situations, the scientist or laboratory worker places the cells on a slide under a microscope and takes a photograph of the cells under magnification. These cells can then be compared to the various photographs of similar cells in the database to help diagnose the illness. On example of this can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 5,911,139 to Jain et al., the disclosure of which is herein incorporated by reference. Jain at al. describes a system for matching a photograph of cells taken under a microscope with photographs in a database.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,756,309 to Gholap et al., the disclosure of which is herein incorporated by reference, also describes a system for indexing and matching medical images in a database.
However, neither of these references teach a method in which in vivo injuries or illnesses can be quickly and remotely diagnosed and treated, without the use of slides and microscopes.
United States Patent Application Serial No. 2007/0015989 to Desai discusses connecting a camera of an endoscope to a computer having a database of photos to match to the images on the endoscope to assist the physician in diagnosing disease. However, Desai refers to only a single database installed on the computer, and does not allow for enhancement or enlargement of the image to allow for better diagnoses.